Mr Rogers Solid
by Jerry103
Summary: Metal Gear Solid/Mr. Rogers Crossover


(A short story Taking place just after Big Shell Incident)

Snake's back burned in agony. He felt his world falling apart, and the blackness was closing in. But this wasn't how things started.

Thursday afternoon, 12 hours earlier.

Snake was reviewing old files with Raiden, when suddenly their codecs had a call. Col. Campbell's tired sounding voice said "Snake, Raiden, I've been getting some strange reports from local police to government to us about bizarre murders in a city in Pittsburgh, and I want you to check it out." Raiden laughed and replied "You really want _us_ to investigate some random murders in a city we've never been to? Forget it." The Col. grimaced and let out "I know, but it's an order, I won't ask again." The codec call ended. Snake & Raiden sighed and left the room.

Otacon was sitting at his desk doing some work, but was interrupted by Snake coming in the room. "I need my equipment and a ride." Snake declared. "Uh... okay..." said Otacon, and grabbed two cases and readied a helicopter in the bay. "Thanks, see ya!" Raiden shouted as he & Snake went into the copter. "Wait! Where are you going!" Yelled Otacon, but it was too late, they were gone.

Snake pulled out a cigarette and lit up, and kicked his feet up on the dashboard, and put his head down to take a nap. But a voice he wasn't expecting came from behind him. "Hello?" both turned their heads and a female silhouette stepped out of the shadows. It was Rose! Raiden leapt up and greeted her with a hug, while Snake groaned with annoyance. "What are you doing here?" Raiden asked. Rose whispered in his ear "The Col. sent me." Snake took out his flask and mumbled "This is going to be a long ride..."

When the copter finally landed after its 10 hour ride, Snake exclaimed with joy in his mind. Rosemary kissed Raiden goodbye and said She'll talk to him over codec soon. The two Foxhound operatives stepped out of the helicopter, stretched their legs and surveyed their surroundings. "Looks pretty quiet" Raiden judged. Then they both readied their Socoms and called Otacon over codec to ask where they should start. Snake asked "Otacon, we arrived, where should we go?" Otacon slowly replied "My map tells me the murders all took place in the same house..." "What house?" "Fred Roger's." Raiden joined in by saying "The kid's TV guy?" Otacon confirmed "Yeah. The kid's TV guy." A silence fell over all of them. The codec ended.

Snake & Raiden took separate paths- Snake through the garage door, Raiden through the back. The lights were all out and Snake thought to himself "Pretty quiet, I guess no one is home." But within a fraction of a second an arm wrapped around Snake's neck and a blade was thrust into the right of his spine. He fell to his knees, and before the blackness closed in he saw a postman standing behind him with bloodied hands and a man in a sweater standing in front of him.

When Snake came to, he looked around. He was in a nice living room, but with red liquid staining the carpet. "Hello." The sweater man said. Snake knew that face, it was Mr. Rogers! "You're going to die here." Mr. Rogers stated. Snake managed to push three words out of his mouth "Go to hell." The postman stepped on the wound and Snake controlled his own scream of agony by clutching the carpet and concentrating his mind. He looked up into Mr. Roger's demonic smiling face and saw something strange- glowing eyes. Mr. Roger's withdrew something metal out of his pocket and pointed it at Snake's temple. It must have been a revolver. "Sweet dreams, son" Chuckled Mr. Rogers.

But in a quick flash a, blinding light filled the room for a split second. Both the postman and Mr. Rogers grabbed their heads and screamed with pain. Blinded, Snake took this opportunity to leap out the window. Shards of glass went flying everywhere, and Raiden rushed to Snake. "I through a flash grenade into the room, are you alright?" "I will be." Snake coughed out. Raiden looked through the window and saw two strange small spider-like creatures crawl out of the postman and Mr. Rogers, so he took the opportunity to shoot both of them, and yellow blood spurt from both as they stopped moving. "What the hell was that!?" Snake Yelled. "Las Plaga. Small parasitic being that take over a host's mind. The last heard of them was a small village in Europe." Raiden answered. Snake just said "At least we're done. Let's get the hell out of here."

Raiden helped Snake climb up the copter's stairs and handed him to Rose to bandage up. Raiden told Rose "This was so weird."

The End ?


End file.
